The present invention relates to collapsible tent campers and particularly to a collapsible shelving unit for use in such a camper.
Fold-down tent campers are popular self-contained units used for vacation living quarters. They typically include a kitchen, beds, a small bathroom and frequently, very limited storage areas. The interior furnishings are typically designed to be stored entirely within the camper when in a closed position for travel. Once the camper is at the desired location, the camper top is extended and the interior components positioned to provide a living space. Because of the often cramped quarters, storage space is often limited. Additional interior shelving space is desirable which may be used once the camper is in the extended and upright position. However, any such shelving must fit easily within the camper once closed and ready for transport.